


My Lover Is Strange

by VinylPilots



Category: Bandom, Halsey (Musician), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Badlands, F/M, Girl - Freeform, Night, boy - Freeform, city, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinylPilots/pseuds/VinylPilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We wrote our story in the fog on the windows that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lover Is Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Bio, title, and plot from 'Strange Love' by Halsey.
> 
> Things changed when Josh met Ashley, or 'Halsey' as some people called her.

Things changed when I met Ashley, or 'Halsey' as some people called her. She once told me she got the nickname by giving out her number when she was drunk and mixing up the letters as she wrote her name on the corner of a bar napkin.

It started out just like it normally does. Meeting some girl, being dragged to the bathroom, intertwining my fingers in her hair, fucking on the sink. This event was usually followed by some kind of drug usage, typically of the phetamine variety, but not with her.

She grabbed my hand and led me out of the bathroom to the street below, hailing a cab and lighting a cigarette. I don't remember why I trusted her so much but it did.

The cab ride felt like it lasted forever. I remember watching her write with her finger on the fogged up window, like she was telling a story to the blur of buildings we passed by with every second.

 There was something about her, something strange. Now call me insane but I felt like I'd known her my whole life just within hours of meeting her. She's the type of girl people write songs about.

We were at the edge of town when we exited the cab. On one side of us, the outskirts of a lit city. On the other side, a vast wall of darkness. She lit another cigarette and began walking to what seemed like an abandoned building, I followed.

We climbed a ladder attached to the side of the building and followed it to the roof. A torn up couch and a few torches sat up there and she explained to me that this was like her version of a 'secret hideaway' and that I couldn't tell a fucking soul about it. I laughed her name but she shot me a serious look, so I agreed.

I was so used to being in control, walking like a god. But being around her made me weak, and that was so strange. Those days I couldn't seem to get along with anyone, but there I was laying on the roof with a girl I had only just met, completely calm and completely silent. I knew that with her I would be totally fine.

I wish every night could end like this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes hi this used to be the first part of my 'BADLANDS' series (which may be up when you're reading this or I may not have restarted it yet) but I decided that I didn't want to use songs from the deluxe version because it would take way too long also I don't really like this work so that's another reason why I took it out of the series, but someone commented on another work of mine wanting Josh/Halsey so im not gonna take the whole thing down.


End file.
